Cold
by Mariku-san
Summary: Seto Kaiba is the Cold Blue Eyes. He doesn't need anyone. But when Seto finds a young boy walking in the rain, what does he do? SetoXYugi YugiXMalik Rating subject to change.SetoPOV


This is a fic that I was told to make. A challenge you might call it. It was given to me by Dark Hikari Twilight. I haven't done a song fic in a while and the past ones haven't been pleasing to me. I hope that this one is better considering that I wrote this about 303,590,863,574,683,467 times, pants from the lack of breath needed to say that big number.

The ending wasn't pleasing to me, nor was it unpredictable. I'm just warning you that even though this fic is finished it will still be undergoing rewrites. If anyone wants to be a beta tester for me, not just on this fic, but for any of them, I'll be more than willing to send you a copy of this fic, or any others that I'm working on. Thanks for everything!

R&R, flamers allowed and just about anything you dish out to me I can take. Thanks again!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO. I don't own anything but this idea. Along with DarkHikariTwilight. So there. I only half own this idea. It's not all mine! I don't even own this! How pathetic is that!

**Warning:** _this is a yaoi fic. Meaning, smut. Or slash. Or whatever it is. Lemon. Well. Right now it's not. Oh no. the yaoi won't show up til waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay later. So there. It's safe for now. Heh._

-Mariku-san/Straw!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Looking back at me.**_

**__**

I was bored. As usual. Nothing in this place kept my interest for long. I don't know if it was because I had a low tolerance for the dull or if it was because my intelligence so far exceed theirs. Either way, I sat in my classroom seat, bored out of my mind.

I tapped my fingers on the desk, leaning to my left, my head propped up. I was on the verge of sleep. I hated this place. So dull, so stupid. I was surrounded by morons. Even the teacher himself was an idiot. I sighed heavily, catching the attention of the teacher. His brown eyes stared at my sapphire orbs. I glared back in defiance. He knew what I meant whenever I sighed. He was a horrible teacher.

With just 5 minutes left of class, the lame excuse for a sensei said we had free time. I laughed at that idea. Free time to me is just about as useless as friends. Good for nothing but a laugh and then you move on.

I could hear this loud laughter coming from the back. It was Yugi and his friends. I have no idea why I was even in this class, but then I remembered. Because of my job, I had to miss a few months of school. This was my way of making that time up. Dealing with sophomores.

How I loathed the lower class. They were below me in so many ways.

I turned to see what they were laughing so hard at. And then I knew. Yugi was standing on a chair, doing his best to do a Cold Blue Eyes impersonation. Meaning me. Yes, I was being mocked by an underclassmen. That's what I get for dealing with idiots. I decided to ruin their fun.

I got up from my seat, the laughter still ringing in my ears. I was taller than most, a sturdy 6'1, but to that boy that mocked me so, I was a foot taller. Yes, the little Yugi was only 5'1. I heard him saying how he grew over the summer break. Like I really cared what he said. His words were the only ones entertaining enough at that moment.

Suddenly the laughter stopped and a teenager jumped down from the chair. He tripped on the thin carpet and fell, bumping into another student and then a desk as he tried to back away, 'sorry' coming from his lips as the angry student glared deathly at him.

I only laughed at the scene. Yugi Moto was a klutz. He fell often and hurt himself. That golden upside down thing on his neck didn't make matters worse. He was a pale thin person. Far too thin for his height. But I didn't pay attention to him. Only if he's more entertaining than class.

"I hear you're good at impersonation."

I said calmly, my hands in my pocket. I often held a cold expression on my face. I didn't laugh often either. So to them, it might look as if I was glaring at them. I wasn't. I was actually trying to be civil with them for once. No matter how often though that attempt fails, I still try once a while.

"I am?"

Yugi pointed at himself, blushing for some reason. It wasn't that big of a comment for him to be turning red. Especially as red as he was turning. I thought I heard a girl giggle at the pure redness he was turning. I would have laughed myself, but I don't have a sense of humour.

"Thanks, Kaiba."

"Do some. Right now. I want to see. If you make me laugh, I'll give you 100 yen."

Yugi seemed shocked that I would pay him to make me laugh. He blushed even more as he cleared his throat. His friends watched. Jou, Anzu, and that boy, Otogi, I think he was called. He opened a game shop not that far away from mine. I heard that business was slow. I wonder why. If you work against Kaiba Land, you'll lose every time.

"Right now? Um, what kind are you looking for?"

He blushed uncontrollable. I didn't know what to do about the blushing, but I did know how to get him to embarrass himself. To great extent as well. I merely smirked at him as I crossed my arms across my chest, leaning back on an empty desk. My cold blue eyes just stared at him as I thought on how to embarrass the poor boy.

"What was that one you were doing before? The one before I came over. I'd like to see that. Please."

I can't believe I threw in the word _please_. I don't even use that word with my brother. But perhaps it struck a cord in little Yugi. Just maybe. Yes. Indeed it did.

"No, Yuge, you don't have to listen to this punk. He's just tryin' to get you in trouble."

Of course, Jou had to open his big mouth. If he wasn't busy stuffing it with food, he was busy talking trash about me or anything I represented; meaning, Kaiba Corp. That waste of space didn't know what importance was, even if it slapped him in the face. But he was a mere worm compared to some of the people that I have dealt with.

I held a tournament a while ago. About 2 years ago: Battle City. The dog actually got fair in the duel. I had to admit I was slightly shocked at his skill. The last time I had saw him duel, which was against me, he failed in a mere 4 turns. He lasted longer there as well than I had first thought. But Jounochi is a fool if he thinks he can beat me. And he thinks he can.

"Yeah, Yugi. That might be the only reason why he's asking you to make him laugh. Plus everyone knows that Kaiba is a stiff. He doesn't laugh at anything, unless he's winning."

Anzu opened her mouth. She was another one that loved to talk. But of course I always shut her out of my mind. There was a point that I thought I liked her. Then I realized that it was just a fluke. My hormones on the verge. I don't need them. It's not like I would ever have anyone to share them with.

She has the spunky attitude of a four year old and the looks of a wanna be cheerleader. But she isn't really a wanna be. She is a cheerleader. To Yugi. So many duels, all she would do is yell from the sidelines, telling Yugi that he can do it. But that's when we all thought it was Yugi that dueling, and not his other half.

Yes, other half. The brat had an old spirit living within his mind and body. All because of that stupid puzzle thing he wears around his neck. I heard that thing almost claimed his life. I say, serves him right, for relying on something that shouldn't be existing in this day and age.

I heard more talking from the group, Otogi mostly listening in to the whole thing. He was the only smart one out of the cheer squad. He knew when to talk, and when not to. I recall hearing him saying during Battle City that someone didn't stand a chance against someone. I can't remember who it was. Ah, yes. Jou. He was an idiot then, and still is now.

Facing the then thought Malik. The one that "threatened to send the world into an eternal darkness." Please. If I thought that for every crazy person on the street, I'd be a paranoid mess. But I'm not. I don't believe in fate or destiny. Not even luck. I make my own fate. My own choice. No ancient text on a stone wall is going to tell me any different.

"I'm doing it, guys. I can't let him think that I'm afraid of him. Plus, if anything bad happens, I'll have to deal with it myself."

Hearing Yugi's voice broke me out of a trance I didn't realize I was in. I yawned. Only two minutes left in class. I've been standing here for three minutes. Unbelievable. It is that damn hard to say yes to something or to say no?

"Are you done yet with your bickering? I have a life. I don't want to stand here waiting for your answer."

I glared at Jou, which then decided he should give me an evil eye stare. Whatever. He was a fool. I didn't care if he was looking at me or not.

Anzu was beginning to look at me, and I could see that inside she was fighting with herself. Fighting about what? Perhaps she was fighting about if she should give me a friendship rant or not. She was cute, I admit, but her friendship rants made her rather unpleasant in my eyes. And the moment I was waiting for arrived the rant of all ages. The "friendship-is-better-than-anything-in-the-world rant."

"Who do you think you are, Kaiba? If Yugi doesn't want to do a impression for you, that doesn't mean you have a right to say he's bickering!"

She stood up from her seat, her hands at her sides, fist clenched tightly.

I rolled my eyes. Ranting for a stupid reason. As always. I just wish she would shut up. I sighed heavily and stood straight. I placed a finger in the air and I closed my eyes.

"You hear that, Anzu? That's silence. That only happens when you shut up. I like silence. I'd like to keep the silence. So I want you to shut up now. Can your cheerleading mind understand that?"

I sneered at her. The look on her face was priceless. Shock, confusion, and anger all mixed up in one. I smirked as I turned to walk back to my desk. As I left, I could hear Anzu talking about how rude I was, that I was so horrible, that I was vile. I have never been called vile before. I think I'm getting more and more unpopular these days.

My, my, my. What is this world coming to if I'm just now being called vile?

I heard footsteps follow me back to my desk. I bent down to get my bag and my eyes met with light purple ones.

"What do you want?"

I said, my voice cold as usual.

"I'm sorry about them, Kaiba. I just guess they didn't want me to get in trouble. I was making fun of you and the teacher. Sorry about that. I hope you don't take it personally."

Yugi said this with the most sincerity I have even heard in my life. Not even my brother could sound so sincere. I was actually shocked that he meant it. I didn't have any words to say to him. I was dumbfounded. But of course I never showed that. I was calm and collected; the only words that passed my lips were my normal comeback for almost everything else in this world.

"Whatever."

I saw a look of hurt on Yugi's round pale face. It actually bothered him that I gave my typical response. I wonder what's going on in his head? No, why should I want to know? It's probably just stuff about his Yami or what's for homework, or if he even did it. But knowing who the twerp was, he did. I, on the other hand, rarely did my work. It was useless to me. I didn't need highschool. But in order to get a 50,000 yen grant for my company, I had to pass highschool.

How I loathed the government sometimes.

The bell rang, and everyone rushed out of class. I stayed back a bit, smirking as Anzu gave me a glare on her way out. Otogi and her were holding hands then. I only assumed that they were together. I'm surprised he didn't defend her.

Oh well. Not my business.

But as I made my way to the classroom door, my eyes once more locked with purple orbs. They seemed to water slightly. What was wrong? Wait. I stopped myself in mid-stride. Why should I even care? It's Yugi. His life is none of my concern. Then why did I get this sickly feeling when I thought about him being sad?

* * *

Come on people. You have to admit that was pretty good. Good stuff...right? Please review. Please. I'm begging you. I don't like begging, but I have people reading my fics, but they no leave reviews. Me sad by that. Just click the little GO button where it says submit a review. Flame me if you have to. _**Just please leave something...**_


End file.
